Tell Me
by Beckon
Summary: She was always the one to follow orders but he was always there to sidetrack her with his intentions. R


**A/N: Not going to lie, I noticed there weren't any Aaron/Loly stories so I decided to type up one of my own. It's probably one of my oddest couples but I don't really let that stop me from typing them.**

"Well, well, well...drink with only thine eyes."

Loly rolled her eye lightly and let the door slide closed behind her; pitching the room into pure darkness as it had been before she entered. "Don't get your hopes up, or anything else for that matter." she rested her hands on her narrow hips as everything before her dissolved into black. "I just thought I'd drop by and let you know that Aizen scheduled another meeting in two hours. You should have enough time to get yourself together and at least make yourself presentable."

"Hmm...nah. I don't think I'll be attending."

"What? And just why not?" she questioned; narrowing her eye slightly. It aggravated her that she couldn't see him in the darkness; it would take a few more minutes for her eye to adjust to the darkness and even longer to be able to make out specific details.

"I don't really feel like dealing with him right now." Aaroniero shrugged; his dark eyes easily cutting through the darkness to zone in on the woman. Her black hair was pinned back in a pigtail-fashion, with the ends almost brushing past her thin hips. The overall structure of her body made her look extremely young to any untrained human, but her age was easily hidden underneath her flawless skin and perfect body. Although fairly skinny and almost frail looking, it was advised not to ignore the muscle mass that flexed with every motion and every sway of her figure; causing that thigh-length skirt to flutter about and swish side to side with the lightest motion. Her ample breasts were barely concealed with her revealing uniform, which seemed to highlight her trim stomach and perfect curves; her black stockings emphasized the length of her legs, which seemed to go on forever in their lustful shapes.

"Plus you know, it'll be the same boring things as it was before. It's just a real big waste of my time."

"You know you can't exactly skip just because 'you don't feel like it.'" she spoke.

"Hmmm...yeah but I said I was sick last time."

It was then she started to pick up on his sarcastic tone, which was enough to aggravate her further. "Okay, fine, then don't go."

"Well then, that leaves the both of us with some time to kill, now doesn't it?"

"Just how do you know my schedule isn't busy?" she questioned; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then tell me what else you do aside from mollycoddle around Aizen?" he replied.

"Mollycoddle?" she sneered. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A chill raced itself up along the curve of her spine as his hands lightly trailed over her narrow shoulders; his leather touch caused her flesh to shudder. Her mind tried to comprehend how he got so close without her even sensing him.

"You know, I could treat you so much better than him." he whispered; his slick voice cutting through the darkness. "He's too busy to even pay attention to the details…"

She managed to catch herself from questioning his words as she pushed herself from him; turning around to confront him this time. Her sight had adjusted just enough to outline his broad figure that towered her by just a foot or so. She couldn't exactly make out his face but she knew it wasn't his; it was just yet another person or hollow that he had consumed. Although she wasn't complaining about his more 'human' look, it was just a little disturbing that his current image had once been a life of its own.

"I don't know where you're going with this, or where you even get the assumption that I'm just going to let you walk over me but-" she started.

"As much as I like the idea of being over you…" he spoke; fingertips brushing away the dark bangs that had fallen into her face. "Walking wasn't the word I was going to use."

He caught what almost looked to be a light blush across her cheeks; it was hard to imagine the strong-willed woman with such a weak expression. It was apparent he had caught her off-guard but she had been quick to catch herself and let just a small bit of energy free to warn him she wasn't an easy target. But he had already known that. He didn't like weak prey; he much rather preferred those that wouldn't be dependent on him. And from the time he had spent admiring her, and even now, he could tell she was very independent and well aware of his motives. She was quick, intelligent and quite strong for her status; in fact it was rare to find an Arrancar who could split open an Espada's hierro, but he had witnessed her do it before.

The light grin that had possessed his lips faltered slightly as he watched her hard expression softened. Her slender arms dropped from their stiff position and relaxed at her side instead. Those nimble fingers played on her narrow hips for a moment; teasing the low waistband of her skirt.

"Tell me."

He cocked his head slightly at her short remark; watching as that single eye of hers narrowed into a seemingly flirtatious shape. "Tell you what?"

Those thin lips of hers peeled upward into a light grin; almost mimicking and mocking his own. "Oh? So now you're going to make me beg for it?"

"Tell me what you want and you won't even have to lift a finger."

"Well now…that sounds like quite a statement coming from you." she spoke. "Then again, it seems like once you set your mind to something…you don't stop till you get it."

A light chuckle escaped his pale lips. "You could say I'm greedy like that."

"That's one word to use."

"Well then…I think I found my reason to skip out on that meeting."

* * *

Stretching his sore, tight muscles, he rolled onto his right side and watched as her slender form made its way through his room. She had just finished clipping the front of her skirt together before she snatched her thigh-high stockings from the ground. Taking a seat on the corner of the bed, she lifted one leg and slowly dressed it in the black material before repeating the process with the other. He loved watching those soft fingers run along the curve of her sinful legs.

"You know, if you're curious…" she started; pushing herself off the soft mattress as she adjusted her top and skirt. "I do actually have a schedule to keep; you just managed to catch me on my break."

He chuckled slightly and pushed himself up on his arms. "I knew there was a reason you showed up here."

She walked over to him and placed her hands on both sides of his hips; leaning forward just enough to lightly brush her lips against his own. "Face it Aaroniero, did you really think I would waste my life serving an arrogant fathead?"

"Hmm…I love it when you insult other people like that." he spoke; cradling the back of her neck in one hand as he closed the space between them.

Her lips seemingly gave in almost instantly at the touch of his tongue tracing over her lower lip. She was quick to greet his intrusion as his tongue easily swept into her mouth; sending a refreshing spiral of heat down her spine. His free hand lightly stroked her cheek as he pulled her forward to deepen the embrace. He acted with such passion, as though he was depended on her mere essence to keep him alive. And as stimulating as the embrace was, she cut it short and pulled away from him.

"Why don't you rest up." she spoke. "I'll be back by later."

"Hmmm careful, I might just hold you to that." he grinned as he watched her turn away. "Maybe later we can talk about missing out on more meetings."


End file.
